


Ask and receive

by BurrrdBrainedInsomnia



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless PWP, Specific triggers under authors note in the beginning, This gets a bit violent so please note the triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia/pseuds/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia
Summary: I noticed the amount of fics where Íþróttaálfurinn is being depicted as an abusive douchebag and thought I'd throw my penny in. That said, if you're looking for the yellow elf to be a brute asshole with no care for consent, then this is not the fic for you.-Established relationship with rules within the play - This is pure PWP.





	Ask and receive

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this taking place in a big, abandoned apartment complex, which Glanni and his yellow bf has invaded. So yeah, big space, no neighbors and a lot of room to explore.
> 
> This gets increasingly more violent the further in we go, so please note the triggers:  
> Choking, biting, punching, technically humiliation, bit of crying, light bondage and (empty) death threats. Also tooth-rotting fluff at the end cause aftercare is important you godsdammed dandelions.
> 
> Be safe and respect your partners’ boundaries.  
> Aight enjoy <3

It always started like this.

 _‘’I'm ready for you.’’_ Glanni, clad in a loose pair of slacks and a tight t-shirt purred, as he pressed himself against Íþróttaálfurinn. A tongue flicked out and traced the shell of the elfs ear, a pair of teeth raking over the tip before they gently bit down.

Íþróttaálfurinn, feeling his cock twitch in response, huffed as he pushed the other back and shoved past him. The rules were set, clear and agreed on. He knew exactly what he was and wasn't allowed to do.

_It was never gentle and it always started like this._

‘’How was your day?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn hummed as he made himself a mug of bitter scenting tea, elf holding up the still half-full kettle as he nonverbally offered Glanni some as well. With a small shake of both hand and head, the other declined. Glannis smirk was all teeth, the anticipation clear on his face as he leaned his back against the kitchen counter.

‘’Boring.’’ The criminal shrugged a bit shakenly as he flicked his fingers towards the ceiling. ‘’Nothing much happened.’’

The tone was far too casual. _Something had definitely happened_.

Íþróttaálfurinn hummed, arms crossing over his chest, as he looked the other over. Glanni seemed tense, but not because of what he had started between them. Something irked the other, clearly still on the forefront of his mind and judging from the nervous twitch lingering in his fingers, he did not want to talk about it.

Later, he would though, he always did, but first, he needed a distraction.

Íþróttaálfurinn picked up his tea and once more hummed into it, as Glanni said something that the elf had not fully paid attention to. It did not matter though, anything right before they started was just dead talk anyway. Suppressing a sigh, Íþróttaálfurinn took a generous swig of it before putting his half-empty tea down, elf sliding the mug in small circles over the beaten wood of the counter, before abandoning it completely.

Glanni seemed worse than usual - the other jittery and tense, as he fought to stay still. _Better get this show on the road then._

A startled yelp caught in the criminals’ throat as Íþróttaálfurinn wrapped a rough hand around it. ‘ _’Who cares Glanni_.’’ The elf growled low as he forced the other backwards and up against the wall beside them. Immediately, as Íþróttaálfurinn stretched his arm out and held the other at a distance, Glannis hand wrapped around the wrist securely holding him in place – the criminals’ nails sharp, as they scratched at the elfs tender flesh. ‘’You think I give a _shit_ about your little problems?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn clipped as he tightened his hold and shook the other.

Despite the arms-length between them, Glannis bony knee still connected hard with the elfs abdomen, said elf stumbling backwards, falling to the floor as a second kick fully knocked the breath out of him.

Wasting no time, Glanni scoffed and immediately made for the door, the criminal exclaiming in startled surprise, as a stern hand caught around his ankle and jerked him back. Catching himself before he could straight up face-plant the floor, Glanni managed to stem both palms against the floor and thus break his fall - his leg kicking violently as he tried to get free, though with the current death grip, which the elf kept on him, he quickly found that he could not.

‘ _’Fuck_.’’ Glanni hissed as he felt the elf crawl over him, both legs now firmly trapped and pinned, as Íþróttaálfurinns other hand grabbed the hem of his loose pants and underwear - clear traces of lube catching the elfs eye, as he dragged both down and exposed the others ass.

_Good._

‘’Just stay still.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn breathed against the squirming others reddening ear, the elf narrowly avoiding taking an elbow to the face as he fully got on top of the other and somehow managed to wrestle his own shirt off in the process. Glanni tried to kick away as Íþróttaálfurinn grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shoved his head into the floor - elf humming a pleased note, as his other hand grabbed a fistful of ass. ‘’You want this as much as I do.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn chimed as he abandoned the others rear to instead free himself out of the confines of his pants. ‘ _’Don’t you?_ ’’ In one fluid motion, the elf positioned himself and pushed in.

Below him, Glanni writhed as Íþróttaálfurinn grabbed hold of his hips and started snapping downwards in small, quick circular motions – the elf setting a quick, hard pace as he relentlessly started fucking the other into the floor.

 _‘’Is that all you got?’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn rasped out as he raised himself up a bit, both lower arms settling heavily in between the others shoulder blades and pressing down. ‘ _’Giving up already_?’’ He mocked on a derisively sweet tone as he fucked into him.

Glanni sneered but ultimately stayed silent – the criminals nails scraping over the floorboards in front of him as he let out a small, pained whimper. Still, he had indeed stopped fighting. Considering his past demeanor though, it was far too fast.

_The game was still on._

Íþróttaálfurinn leaned up and knelt behind him, allowing the other space, as he grabbed the criminals’ hips close and repeatedly drew him backwards into his lap. ‘’Good boy.’’ The elf praised on a smug sigh as he dug his fingers into the others hipbones, the grip hard enough to bruise as said criminal - breathing hard as he fought to bite back the stubborn moan that threatened to press out between his pinned lips - was rocked back and forth.

‘ _’Go to hell._ ’’ Glanni mewled on a grit out whimper as he rested himself up on his elbows and spread his knees further, head lowering and fingers digging into the floorboards, as he nevertheless arched his back slightly.

‘’Nah.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn chuckled as he gave the others cheek a hard slap. ‘’You’re stuck with me.’’

The elf, for the second time, clutched a hand to his abdomen as Glanni jerked forwards and managed to get loose enough in order to kick back and successfully make the heel of his bare foot connect with said elfs hard stomach. Íþróttaálfurinn let out a small, delighted, pained ‘ _ouch’_ as he both heard and watched the other jump up and sprint off – a shaky hand quickly drawing down and correcting his pants as he went, less the criminal fall in them.

Grimacing to himself, Íþróttaálfurinn allowed himself to stay down for at least five seconds more, before he slowly let go of his abdomen to instead settle his tense palms against the floor below him. Feeling the corners of his mouth draw up into a sinister grin, he hoisted himself up and slowly started towards the front door, which had harshly been slammed now only moments ago.

Drawing a deep, sharp inhale, Íþróttaálfurinn placed a hand against the side of his neck and cracked it, elf humming a deep, pleased tune in response, as he listened to the others fleeing footfalls. _‘’That was uncalled for.’’_ Gingerly, he rubbed at the sore point of contact on his stomach, which kept throbbing angrily with each step taken.

Still, in the past, the criminal had done far worse in his attempts to get away. Fair enough - The harder the other fought, the harder he would get it. Such was the rule.

The place in which they resided was big, vast and empty of any people – the space confusing, hard to maneuver and not get lost in, unless you knew all the small nocks and crannies. Despite the fact that Glanni had been the one to find and invade it, it was Íþróttaálfurinn who knew the way around. If anything, it made their game all the more entertaining - the other more than once having trapped himself against a corner of a hallway, which led to nowhere.

Upwards the footfalls went, up a flight of stairs and in a few moments, they would most likely, _again_ – seriously, was Glanni _trying_ to get himself cornered and caught? - be running down a hallway with no exit.

As the elf had guessed, the criminal did just that, causing Íþróttaálfurinn another dark, pleased little chuckle.

‘’That was dumb Glanni.’’ The elf breathed excitedly as he wedged his own pants further down, stepping out of them, before finally discarding them off to the side and straightening back up. Rolling his shoulders once, the elf braced himself as he, completely in the nude, finally started after the other.

\--

 

‘’That's not gonna work.’’ Glanni, while still clutching the handle of the locked door in front of him tight, visibly tensed before he turned to face the elf.

 _‘’Stay the fuck away from me._ ’’ The criminal practically growled as Íþróttaálfurinn threw him a smirk and continued to approach, his cock gently bobbing in the air in front of him with each step.

‘’Nah.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn purred back as he shamelessly took himself in hand and started lazily stroking. In a halfhearted attempt to flee, Glanni tried to dart past him only to be stopped short as an arm wrapped around his middle.

Íþróttaálfurinn shoved him back up against the wall beside them, the elfs lower arm pressing painfully against the criminals’ throat as he likewise tightened the hold of his own cock. ‘’Kneel.’’ The elf rasped out in a gruff voice as he leaned further into and invaded the others space. As Glanni sneered and tried to spit the elf in the face, Íþróttaálfurinn immediately backhanded him. _‘’Kneel.’’_

‘’I don't take orders from you.’’ The criminal hissed right back as he once again tried to knee the other in the stomach, which caused the elf to press himself flush up against the other.

‘’Today you do.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn yapped him hard in the side, making Glanni instinctively flinch and hunch in on himself, right before a finger stabbed into the space right behind his collarbone. The criminal cried out in pain as he was forced down, said criminal gritting his teeth hard and turning his head away in defiance, as Íþróttaálfurinn rested his cock against his offended collarbone. With mock care, the elf gently tapped Glannis reddened cheek twice. ‘’Open up.’’

_‘’Fuck off.’’_

Íþróttaálfurinn hummed darkly as he settled a finger against the others jaw joint.’’ Be a good boy now-‘’ The elf started, cutting himself short as he lightly applied slight pressure on it. ‘’And do as I say.’’

Glannis glare was cold and unimpressed as he narrowed his eyes up at him. ‘’I'll bite it off.’’ He growled, to which Íþróttaálfurinn let out a deep, highly exaggerated sigh.

‘’Very well then, have it your way.’’ The elf half shrugged, as he pressed down harder on the joint, said elf shoving his cock into the others inviting heat, as soon as the other forcefully opened up. One hand settled heavily against the wall for support, the other wrapped around the criminals’ neck as he pushed in further and started fucking down Glannis throat.

‘’You know.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn hummed as Glanni gagged, built up tears, which probably stemmed from more than just their current session, freely springing to the criminals eyes and streaming down his cheeks. ‘’It doesn’t have to be this way.’’

The elf dug his fingers into the tapestry of the wall in front of him as he felt the tight heat around his cock constrict - the criminal letting out small, choked whines of slight distress, as he fought to get off. With the wall firmly behind him and the hard, unrelenting grip, which Íþróttaálfurinn kept on him though, he didn’t get far.

The elf felt heat crawl up his spine, pressure building behind his balls as he craned his neck and let out a pleased sigh. This was all happening far too fast. He wasn’t going to last.

Cursing softly, he stepped back.

‘’I could be kind.’’ The elf panted as he grabbed the other by the back of the head and shoved him sideways down. ‘’This is your choice to make - _you know that_.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn breathed as he lightly kicked the violently coughing criminal in the side, causing the sneering Glanni to curl in on himself. It was barely more than a tap really – even if the other truly wanted and had insisted on the full thing, Íþróttaálfurinn couldn’t bring himself to do it. ‘’ _And yet.’’_ The elf huffed as he stepped one leg over the other and glared down. _‘’You insist on being difficult._ ’’

Glanni, ever the fighter, was stubborn as he tried to run off, the criminal spinning in place and shoving away from the floor, though he barely made it up, before a hand snatched forward and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. The elf roughly shoved him back down, a foot settling heavily against the criminals’ stomach as said criminal tried to get back up.

Keeping his foot in place, though making sure he didn’t apply too much pressure to it, Íþróttaálfurinn kneeled, elf pinning each of Glannis wrists down on either side of the criminals head, before finally moving and adjusting himself, in order to unceremoniously straddle the other. ‘’Don't deny yourself this.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn hummed, the elf licking his bottom lip as he circled his hips and pressed down on the others painfully hard cock.

It barely took any effort as he managed to move and gather each of Glannis slim wrists into one hand – elf keeping a tight hold of them, as his other hand fisted in the fabric of the criminals’ old, already ripped shirt. ‘’Be a good boy and I might just let you come.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn hummed as he harshly jerked it down and exposed the others pale chest – the fabric of it tearing further beyond repair, as it was forced apart.

Glanni, frown thin and eyes flinty, finally stopped fighting and instead relaxed back against the floor. _‘’Piss off.’’_ He grumbled in a sour, clearly exhausted voice.

Immediately, the elf let the others wrists go. _Now this could go one of two ways._

Accidentally, Íþróttaálfurinn bit the tip of his tongue as Glanni punched him square in the jaw.

_Very well then._

With a disappointed scoff, the elf snatched Glanni by the shoulders and spun him around, said elfs knee settling in between the others shoulder blades, applying just enough pressure to keep him down, but not enough to suffocate, as he let his eyes glide out over the messy space around them.

The hallway they currently found themselves in was always scattered with cluster, which neither had bothered to clean up. Humming to himself, Íþróttaálfurinn found what he sought; the elfs fingers reaching out and closing around a long, loose rope beside him. It looked like it had once been used for a curtain - the texture of it soft and thick, strong, but not in a way that would hurt the others skin. _Perfect_.

Swiftly, Íþróttaálfurinn drew his knee back, forced both of Glannis tense arms behind his back, and securely tied them. With a grunt of effort, the elf got up and started towards a large, partly broken mirror at the other end – said elf dragging the stumbling, wildly struggling other with him as he went.

Perhaps with a bit more force than was needed, Íþróttaálfurinn pushed Glanni down and got him to kneel in front of it – the criminals’ forehead pressing against the dusty floorboards, as the elf kept a hand on the back of his head and kept him there.

This usually didn't drag on for this long but evidently, Glanni had - and still did - need it hard.

Íþróttaálfurinns fingers were swift as they wrapped a smaller, much rougher cord around the criminals’ neck, making it circle around once, before grabbing the ends in each opposite hand. With a grit out order, which was mercifully obeyed, the elf made sure that the other kept his legs bent while Íþróttaálfurinn raised himself up on his knees. Like this, even with the difference in heights, Íþróttaálfurinn had the advantage.

Roughly, the elf tugged on the cords, drawing Glannis back flush up against his own bare front, before he forced the criminals’ upper body forward – likewise making the other arch his back and lift his ass in preparation.

 _‘’I could take you like this.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn hummed as he pressed his wanting cock back in – the criminals eyes wide, mouth open and caught in a slack, silent sneer as he stared at his own ruined reflection. _‘’Choke you until you expire and keep fucking until your body turns cold.’’_

The elf kept his grip on the cords tight as he set a quick and hard pace. ‘’I could keep you here.’’ He purred as he twisted the ends of the cord and grabbed it with one hand, said elf making sure that Glanni could still draw a small, strained breath - the sound of it harsh and constricted, as Íþróttaálfurinn strained to hear it. _‘’Tugged away for me to fuck as I pleased.’’_

The elf felt a small moan wedge itself out, as he shoved the other fully against the mirror. Like this, he could better ankle his thrusts.

‘’No one would care.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn hissed as he bit at the criminals’ neck, making the other huff out a pained breath, before tightening the hold of the cord further. ‘’No one would notice your absence.’’ Soothingly, the elf trailed mockingly sweet kisses over the aggressive bite, his free hand coming down to teasingly brush against Glannis weeping member, as he did so. ‘’Only I would know where your body rests.’’ He pressed just as Glanni, breath hot and misting the mirror where he rested against it, let out a choked whimper and shook his head twice.

Immediately, Íþróttaálfurinn eased his hold of the cord slightly and allowed the other a restrained breath of air.

 _‘’You're mine.’’_ The elf growled as he fully took the others cock in hand - the criminals’ hips bucking forward as if on instinct, just as the tip of it knocked against the cold surface of the mirror.

Íþróttaálfurinn bit his bottom lip as he fought to hold back a strained moan, elf upping his pace, as he likewise pumped the girth in his hand faster. Letting out a shaky, stuttering sigh, he pressed his face into the croak of Glannis hot neck, the elfs own breaths warm and labored, as he continued to fuck up into the other.

He knew they were both close.

 _‘’Look at yourself.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn ordered on a slight growl as he nosed at the tender space behind the others ear. Through half-closed lids, Glannis exhausted, glazed over eye met the elfs through the mirror instead. ‘ _’Mine_.’’ Said elf breathed again, as he tightened his hold of the others cock beyond comfortable. _‘’All mine.’’_

With a choked whimper, Glanni tensed against him – the criminals’ hips bucking forward once, expression caught in a choked, silent scream, eyes wide and unseeing, as he finally came. With a strangled plea, the criminal slumped forwards bonelessly, his forehead heavy, as it thunked against the cool mirror.

Through it all, Íþróttaálfurinn kept fucking him – elf upping his pace as he instead chased his own release.

‘’Good?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn managed to grit out, as he onehandedly unwrapped the cord and threw it away, elf instead wrapping his shaky arms around Glannis middle and drawing him close, to which the other tiredly nodded. ‘ _’Good_.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn settled with an air of finality as he squeezed his eyes shut, buried his heated face into the side of the criminals’ flushed neck and fucked in twice.

With a slightly pitched whimper, the elf felt his thrusts become sporadic, moments before his hips jerked forward in one final thrust.

Glanni was silent as Íþróttaálfurinn carefully slipped out, elf panting hard, as he let himself relax back against the other.

For several moments, they stayed like that, both seemingly lost to exhaustion, before the hard, unrelenting floor and coldness of the mirror became too much of an unpleasant sensation against Glannis oversensitive skin.

The criminal barely moved, a single, subtle shiver going through him as he let out a low, needy hic, his head turning slightly to the side before wordlessly, Íþróttaálfurinn leaned forward and clumsily met him halfway. The elfs lips were a soft and gentle presence against his swollen own, as they met in a tender, sideways kiss.

Íþróttaálfurinn drew back and shifted his hold of the other, elf careful, as he hoisted the criminal up into his arms, and, while being mindful not to rustle the other too much or trip over any of the surrounding cluster, carried him off. Glannis eyes stayed half closed, as he rested his head against Íþróttaálfurinns chest, the criminals’ unresponsive legs dangling heavily in the stale air, as they went down the stairs and finally back towards their small, worn down apartment.

\--

 

Íþróttaálfurinn grit back a tired groan of effort as he wedged the door to the bathroom open, elf making sure not to bump his precious cargo against the frame of it, as he stalked in and carefully sat Glanni down onto the soft rug. A chaste kiss was pressed to the criminals’ creased forehead before Íþróttaálfurinn reached around and, without needing to gaze at what his hands were doing, managed to untie the curtain-rope.

Silently, the elf discarded it to the side as he turned to get the water going before turning back to his likewise, just as quiet partner.

Gingerly, after he had completed his task, Íþróttaálfurinn picked up each of Glannis slack wrists, elf rubbing at the tender, slightly offended skin of them, before raising both and pressing gentle kisses against the inside of each.

Without meeting his eye, the criminal wedged his hands free, leaned up and wrapped his shaking arms around Íþróttaálfurinns neck. ‘’More.’’ Glanni said on an impassive note – the tone void of emotion, too empty, as it hit and bounced off the white, pristine walls of the bathroom.

As the criminal dragged the elf back down on top of him, Íþróttaálfurinn went willingly.

_It started the same but it didn’t always end like this._

The fussy strands of the rug provided a stable grip under the elfs fingers, as said elf made a fist of it on either side of Glannis head and slipped back in. Íþróttaálfurinn felt the arms around him tighten, the criminal spreading his own legs further and arching his back off the floor, as the elf started fucking into him gently – each slow, careful thrust purposely made so, as said elf did his best to press down and cover the others trembling form with his own, while not outright smothering him in the process.

It took more effort than he dared to admit, elf spent and drained as he was, but he managed to uncurl his fingers and relent the death-grip on the soft rug – one hand moving to cradle the back of Glannis head while the other settled onto the criminals’ bruised hip.

 _‘’I got you.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn rasped, kissing the others jaw and cheek as the other openly wept – the criminal barely able to, but still doing his best in order to meet the others circling hips, as he clung tightly to him _. ‘’Dearest, it's ok, I got you._ ’’

With a silent scream caught in his expression, Glannis neck craned as he likewise arched his back further off the floor, elf groaning in a pleased response, as the heat he felt encircle his cock tightened. Íþróttaálfurinn, while paying little attention to the fact that he himself had yet to come - and not overly caring – for the second time that day, slid out and embraced the other close, elf making sure that he still covered as much of the other as possible, before taking a deep, grounding breath and relaxing against him.

As the minutes faded into nothingness, so did his insistent erection.

With a content sigh, Íþróttaálfurinn managed to lean up a bit, shaking fingers careful, as the elf brushed the remains of the already half-dried tears, staining the others cheeks, away. With a fond smile, he leaned down to press a light kiss to the tip of his criminals’ nose, drawing a tired - but still delighted - chuckle out of him, before Glanni sleepily returned the smile and nuzzled against him.

‘ _’So_.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn, ever the light and joy of the party, started on a serious note, to which Glanni scoffed in annoyance. ‘’Do you want to talk about it?’’ The elf asked. The criminal groaned, harsher this time, as he smacked a heavy hand over his own eyes.

‘ _’Fuck off Íþrótt_ , not now.’’

‘’You sure?’’

Glanni lightly swatted the elfs arm before hoisting himself up on his elbows – said criminal shaking his head in fond amusement, as he leaned up further to claim his elfs lips in a tender kiss. ‘’You got the worst pillow talk ever, you know that.’’ He grumbled on a voice void of any true malice, to which Íþróttaálfurinn shrugged. ‘ _’Now get off_.’’ Glanni clipped as he shoved at the others chest. ‘’I’m cold.’’

Obediently, Íþróttaálfurinn leaned back and got up, elf turning to turn off the flow of the water, before it could spill over the edge of the tub. The water in question was perhaps a bit too warm, the temperature of it not uncomfortable, but definitely creeping towards the less pleasant end, as he got into the tub and settled his back against the cool edge of it.

Seconds later, Glanni followed – the criminal likewise scrunching up his nose at the intense warmth of it, as he sat down, legs stemming against the other end of the tub, as he leaned back and took his place against the elfs broad chest.

‘’It matters to me.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn pressed, elf wrapping his heated arms around the criminals slim form, just as Glanni turned slightly to silence him with a kiss.

‘’Later.’’ The criminal promised before resting his head back down against the dip where Íþróttaálfurinns neck and shoulder met. For now, the elf would be satisfied with that. For now, all he wanted to do was focus on the sleepy, content other snuggling against him.

_It always started the same, but the middle was rarely a repeat. The end however, remained a constant._

Throwing the top of Glannis heavy head a soft smile, Íþróttaálfurinn tightened his hold of the other before relaxing back against the heating edge of the tub. His last word was as thick and coated with the allure of sleep, as all of Glannis being seemed to be.

‘ _’Okay_.’’

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Kay, there it is, aight this was fun – byE


End file.
